omgcheckpleasefandomcom-20200213-history
Bob Zimmermann
"Bad" Bob Zimmermann is Jack's father and an NHL legend from Quebec. He turned 57 in January of 2014http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/58305417930. He won his third Stanley Cup in 1978 with the Montreal Canadiens and won again in 1991 with the Pittsburgh PenguinsYear 1 Comic #5. According to Suzanne Bittle, in his prime, he was like "all the Jonas Brothers rolled into one with a slice of Tim TebowYear 1 Comic #9." Bob knows a thing or two about romance and did not get his nickname just because of his on-ice performance. This character trait was not passed down to Jack.http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/139997076552 Bob is married to Jack's mother, Alicia, an American actress and model.https://twitter.com/ngoziu/status/509361302322806784 Jack was named for both of Bob's grandparents (Bob's paternal grandfather Jacques and maternal grandfather Laurent) along with Alicia's father, Jack.https://twitter.com/ngoziu/status/650394473298399232 Bob attends Jack’s graduation and encourages him to say goodbye properly to Bitty before they leave. His conversation with his son indicates he knows Jack likes Bitty as more than just a friend, telling him about how his 'uncle' always says "you miss 100% of the shots you don't take" and "if that's what your heart is telling you, you should go. Go really say goodbye." Taking his father's advice, Jack runs off to catch Bitty before he leaves.Year 2 Comic 17 Bob ends up telling Alicia that Jack has gone off to work "the Zimmermann Charm" and smiles smugly as she and Georgia Martin are confused by it and Jack's disappearance. After Jack and Bitty tell the team they are dating, Jack bring up the idea of telling Bob and Alicia about their relationship. Jack states that Bob would have some good advice and it would mean a lot to him for his parents to know. Bitty agrees and they discuss telling Bob and Alicia.Year 3, Comic 12 When Jack tells Bob and Alicia, both are more surprised at how long Jack was able to hide the relationship from them than the fact that Jack is dating Bitty. Bob encourages Jack to tell a few of the Falconers if he wants, saying that because of how in the spotlight hockey players are, privacy is valued in the locker room. While Bob didn't want to be specific, Jack tells Bitty he indicated he's shared locker rooms with players in same-sex relationships.Year 3, Comic 13 Following the revelation of Jack and Bitty's relationship, Bob and Alicia excitedly discuss it and realize its something Jack's serious about. Jack later tells Bitty that Bob and Alicia are excited to have lunch with them the coming weekend and both love Bitty and the idea of Jack dating him. Jack also tells Bitty that his parents have never been so excited about any of his other relationships before. This leads to Bitty worrying about his own parents reaction to his sexuality and relationship with Jack though he is happy to hear that Bob and Alicia are reacting so well to the news.Year 3, Comic 15 After Jack wins the Stanley Cup, Bob and Alicia congratulate him and offer to take a picture for Jack featuring Jack, Bitty, Ransom, Holster, Shitty and Lardo with the cup. To Bob and Alicia's surprise, Jack tells them that he kissed Bitty and it might be on TV before kissing Bitty again and admitting that he doesn't care. Though a little stunned by the news, Bob tells Jack that he's even more proud of him for it while Alicia hugs Bitty. The two then take a picture of Jack and his friends with the Stanley Cup.Year 4, Comic 2 References Category:Characters